A Horned Romance
by imaqt16
Summary: This is just have a small fic I wrote with my friend Ashley
Disclaimer

I do not own homestuck, and I did this together with Ashley, my friend.

Chapter 1

shatteredSeer started trolling wiccanPrecognition

SS: Hey, how are you? :/  
SS: It's been a long time.. Since we last talked. :(  
SS: I hope everything is alright.. \3

shatteredSeer ceased trolling wiccanPrecognition

Hustro tried to pay attention to anything other than the words on his screen, anxiety plagued him as he waited. He was moving around restlessly, shaking his leg, playing with his hair, twisting in his chair, he even tried to close his husktop, more than a few times.

Hustro failed however, because every time he was just about to fully close it, he thought he might miss the other writing back, so he opened it back up and resorted back to all his restless tactics to keep his anxiety at bay. He eventually gave up trying to sit idly with the screen tempting him. He got up and began to move around his hive.. It would be just his luck.

Hustro was in a lower blood caste then most, a troll of course. He had large horns that bent every which way, coming to a point.. Well, one of them still did. The other had broken off when he was still a grub. Hustro had hair a little longer than his shoulders.. His face was rather pretty for a troll who was predominately male, it had little orange specs, the color of his blood. He was all around more adorable than he should have been.

Hustro was shy, he didn't keep a lot of friends, and he didn't really talk to many people. He kept to himself and worked on art. A lot of art.

Hustro had managed to keep in contact with one other, who was somehow lower on the spectrum than him. Cevida Vicera, the only other troll he liked more than moirails in his life.. Cevida was his mate. And for some reason, he just had trouble getting ahold of him lately. But Hustro really was feeling lonely, and so, it led to his desperate attempts.

wiccanPrecognition started trolling shatteredSeer

WP: h00w are y00u?

WP: are y00u there?

WP: i'll message back later then :(

wiccanPrecognition ceased trolling shatteredSeer

Where the heck is he? He had been messaging me earlier. Cevida had been sleeping when his cute little matesprite had messaged him. Knowing him, he was probably having a horrible panic attack, again.

Cevida wasn't shy like Hustro, but he was a loner. he had been raised by his Antlered Hoofbeast lusus alone in a forest most of his life. He was lucky to get a lusus with his blood color.

He was a rustblood. The absolute lowest of the rustbloods in fact. He had soft black hair that was normally pulled back with a black ribbon that matched his hair color perfectly. He had a thick strip of deep red (his blood color, of course) in his hair. His horns were mutated, but not enough to be culled for.

His left horn, which was the least troublesome, was curled similar to a rams horn, while his right horn, which was the least troublesome, was shaped like his antlered hoofbeast lusus's horns, but he had eight points, one for each sweep he was alive, and he grew another point each sweep, the horns were both colored oddly, the base was an orange, which became yellow than white.

His symbol was a line with swirled ends, going from left to right, up to down, with a line perpendicular to the first one, but with an arrow on either end. Maybe I should try again.

wiccanPrecognition started trolling shatteredSeer

WP: are y00u there yet?

By this time Hustro had came back to his husktop, delighted to see the cluster of new messages. He typed back as fast as his nimble fingers could go.

SS: Cevida! Oh my gosh! Hi! 3

WP: there y00u are!

Hustro smiled to himself, coming down from his anxiety fit.

SS: Yes! Here I am, and there you are. I was so worried.. :)

WP: s00rry, i was sleeping

SS: Of course you were, I wish I could sleep as much as half of our population. :/

WP: remind me why y00u won't again?

Why the heck am i so forgetful? I could have sworn he had said something earlier, but i really don't want to look for it. Stupid husktop.

SS: I haven't been feeling my best lately. That's all. :((

WP: 00h yeah! s00rry f00r f00rgetting

SS: Yeah, oh well, sooner or later something has to give. :)

WP: hey! what is that sup00sed t00 mean!?

SS: All I mean is that, these problems have to stop. Eventually I'll get my sleep patterns back. Also, forgot to add, it's completely fine 3 I can be forgetful these days too you know, they say it starts as you age. :P

WP: we're 00nly eight sweeps 00ld!

SS: I still feel old.. Really old. :P

WP: c00me 00n! i'm l00wer than y00u!

SS:... :P you try feeling like this. Also it's almost nine sweeps, you always round down. Silly. ;) 3 3

WP: maybe f00r y00u! but my h00rns say cl00ser t00 eight.

SS: Can we just forget the sweeps for a moment.. None of that matters. I missed you. And here we are spending this conversation on how old we feel. It's quite depressing. I came here to talk to my mate, not my lusus. :/

WP: well, i feel sixteen, not eight :(

SS:.../3

WP: i th00ught we were m00railistic matesprites?

SS:... I mean.. |3

WP: h00w about i c00me 00ver and we can cuddle?

SS: yeah, please.. I've put on some weight, if you make fun of me I'll end you. :/..

WP: g00t it!

wiccanPrecognition ceased trolling shatteredSeer

Cevida closes his husktop and gets up. Put on a little weight? Make fun of it? End you? when had Hustro gotten so… so… sensitive? And confident? End you?

Hustro made sure that hive was absolutely straightened. He didn't honestly feel confident. He just couldn't take being made fun of, he had been even more sensitive than ever..

Here he was, Hustro's hive was bigger than his. well, Hustro WAS higher than him. he knocks on the door.

Hustro ventured over to the door and opened it, he was smiling softly, biting his lip as he did so. What do I even do? Gosh, I'm so.. So awkward..

How the heck was i lucky enough to get such a perfect matesprite? Cervida thought as Hustro opened the door, Hustro was adorable, sweet, and one of, no… THE, nicest trolls he knew! Hustro was out of his league.

Hustro swallowed harshly a few times before stepping out of the way, allowing a space for Cervida to pass by him into the hive. "Hi!" Hustro spoke softly, his smile remaining.

"Hello, are you feeling any better?" Cervida asked tentatively, not wanting to set off his delicate matesprite. Recently he was able to be set off by the smallest things, he even had horrible mood swings! He had become kind of scared of his matesprite, who could be crying one minute, and laughing the next! Unfortunately, when Hustro had these "mood swings" he tended to throw things, not at him, but in general.

Hustro shook his head and shrugged. "Not, not really." He tapped the heel of his foot softly on the ground, Hustro was a naturally restless troll, among all his other odd traits.

"Do you want that cuddle i promised you?"

Hustro nodded softly. "Yes, please." He continued into his hive, taking Cevida with him.

"do you want to use the 'coon or the pile"

Hustro softly yawned and shrugged yet again. "It doesn't matter," Hustro finally could think about something other than the pains in his sides. That and the constant light-headedness.

"Pile then" Cevida started heading to Hustro's respriteblock(?).

Hustro followed, a few paces behind his mate. "That sounds fine to me." Hustro may have been behind Cevida, but he ended up on the pile of useless painting sponges first.

How is he so fast? Cevida thought with a small grin. and why does he have so many sponges!? "Why do you have so many sponges?"

"I tried painting with them once. It didn't go too well. I had bought them all in advance..so?" Hustro tried to push his hair back, it fell right back into place.

Cevida quickly jumped into the pile. "Comfy! Much better than that pile of broken paintbrushes!" he exclaimed with a grimace, remembering all the splinters.

Hustro bit at his lip again, thinking. He did that too much. He sighed and shifted. Hustro nodded as if only to let Cevida know he was listening.

"Soooo…. we having a feelings jam?" Cevida asked, kinda impatiently, then immediately regretted it, he shouldn't be so impatient with his sweet little matesprite.

"Sure.." Hustro shifted again, trying to get comfortable. He yawned a little. The tone of his mate's voice was rude, yet he managed to overlook it. Biting his lip had never seemed so interesting before, but now it did.

Shifting around, he managed to get close and cuddle Hustro. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." Hustro swallowed and smiled. His blood had always tasted funny, hadn't it? Hustro blinked a few times, and allowed himself to be cuddled. He usually didn't let people even hug him, but Cevida was different.

"Come on, something has to be going on to make you so stressed. Should I shush and pap you?" Cevida actually liked shushing and papping Hustro, he started purring like a meowbeast when he did. the two had been morails before becoming matesprites, but Cevida wanted to stay morailistic too, Hustro agreed.

Hustro shook his head and continued to speak. "I'm just worried, about a lot. I feel old. And also haven't been able to sleep, it's just miserable. It's just been a bad couple of.. of.. how long has it been since I've had good rest? I don't even know..My lusus hasn't been bringing me things for paint lately.. I'm worried for her."

"Don' worry, she's probably fine. Nightwing Beasts can take care of themselves. we are getting older, so she might start looking for another grub. Nevermind, that's sad. How about this, I can get you some dead beasts for paint if you want?"

Hustro tried to sweep his bangs out of his eyes yet again. "That is sad, why would you-?" Of everything his emotions could be set off by, that was indeed one of them. "Y-yeah.. Could you?" Hustro was looking down at the pile, trying to avoid contact. Don't cry, there is no need to cry. Everything is fine, isn't it?

Cevida never wanted to turn time back more than right then, how could he say that about Athena?

Hustro kept trying to keep from crying. Your lusus is fine, you're fine.. Don't do this.

Cevida could see Hustro's big eyes starting to fill with bright orange tears. "Hey, shush shush, it's alright. Sorry for saying that. Athena would never abandon you, and neither would I." Cevida said while papping Hustro.

Hustro kept his tears at bay. He looked up only when he felt they weren't a threat anymore. "Y-yeah, thanks." He shuddered a little, not really wanting to think about things anymore.

Cevida gave Hustro a gentle kiss on the lips, one hand on the sponges for support, the other hand gently rubbing Hustro's belly

Hustro kissed back, just as softly, maybe even softer. That was until he felt something move inside of him. He broke the kiss, practically flying back off the pile. He had yelped upon landing, that's where his older, much more violent, pile had gone… He hadn't even finished recovering from being stabbed before he spoke, "Did you, j-just feel that?!"

"Yeah! Were you playing with fidospawn earlier!? I should get a surgicutioner!?" Cevida exclaimed worriedly

"No I wasn't! N-no! A-are you crazy?!" Hustro was terrified, because whatever it was, it kept moving..

Cevida was panicking What's wrong!? Is he going to be alright!? "What do we do!?"

Hustro was ready to go into a panic attack, as the movements stopped he started to sob frantically. He surely didn't know what they were to do.

Wait! what about her? She' smart and might know what's going on. "Let's call Raesii!"

"Can, can you do it? I don't feel too well.." Hustro managed between panicked cries. He was getting dizzy merely thinking about moving, even though something was stabbing his side..

"Ok, can i use your husktop?"

"Go ahead.." Hustro had managed to stop crying so hard, but he was still a mess.

wiccanPrecognition started trolling medicallyMannered

WP: are y00u there raesii!?

MM: YEs CEvida?

WP: s00mething is wr00ng with hustr00!

MM: SOmething WRong? PLease DO EXplain.

WP: he has s00mething in his pr00tein sack! it's m00ving!

MM: OH HOw SO?

WP: like he had a fid00spawn accident!

MM: DId HE HAve A FIdospawn ACcident?

WP: n00! that's the pr00blem!

MM: TOuch IT GO, RUb IT ANd TEll ME EXactly WHat IT FEels LIke!

Cevida got up and went over to his curled up mate. "She said to touch your belly and see what it feels like."

"T-then, go ahead.." Hustro stretched out, still freaking out, but knowing that Raesii could help better if they just complied.

Cervida gently touched Hustro's stomach, and his eyes widened.

MM: DId YOu DO IT? WHat WAs IT LIke?!

WP: it was hard! d00 you kn00w why it was hard?

MM: OH JEgus! HArd?!

WP: like a r00ck

MM: DId YOu GUys MIss THe BUcket?

WP: kinda pers00nal, why d00es it matter?

MM: IT's SUpposed TO BE BReeded OUt, BUt I THInk IT STill HAppens ONce EVery FEw SWeeps...

WP: what?

MM: SOme TRolls, THough IT IS VEry RAre, CArry GRubs WIthout THe MIddle STeps..

WP: please pard00n my language

MM: WHat?

WP:friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!


End file.
